Because of Fan-Art
by PandaQingdao93
Summary: Baekhyun menunjukkan beberapa gambar Fan-Art tentang dirinya dan Chanyeol kepada Tao. Baekhyun pun menyuruh Tao untuk mencari gambar-gambar Fan-Art tentang dirinya dan kekasihnya, Kris. Tao menurutinya dan membuka beberapa blog milik fans mereka dan menemukan gambar seperti yang di tunjukkan Baekhyun. Namun bagaimana jika saat melihat gambar itu, sesuatu dalam diri Tao terasa aneh?


**Because of Fan-Art**

Story by Tii | LoNaE Zhang

Tittle : Because of Fan-Art

Pair : KrisTao

Genre : Romance, little Humor

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Disclimer : They not belong to me, but They belong their God, their parents, their Agency. But this story is Mine.

Lenght : Oneshoot

Warning : YAOI, little OOC, Adult fic, Mature, Bahasa vulgar, NC-21 –maybe-. Story within of story. **Don't like Don't read, please! Don't bash chara.**

Summary : _Baekhyun menunjukkan beberapa gambar Fan-Art tentang dirinya dan Chanyeol kepada Tao. Baekhyun pun menyuruh Tao untuk mencari gambar-gambar Fan-Art tentang dirinya dan kekasihnya, Kris. Tao menurutinya dan membuka beberapa blog milik fans mereka dan menemukan gambar seperti yang di tunjukkan Baekhyun. Namun bagaimana jika saat melihat gambar itu, sesuatu dalam diri Tao terasa aneh?_

_Ket : Italic_ = Story within of story

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekkie-ge.." panggil seorang namja manis bermata panda disiang bolong itu. Perlahan kaki jenjangnya di bawa mengitari dorm. Mencari sosok namja bertubuh mungil yang entah berada dimana.

Cklek

Membuka pintu kamar bertuliskan 'ChanBaek' dan berjalan masuk.

"Baekkie-ge.." panggilnya pada seorang namja bertubuh mungil yang tengah duduk santai di depan meja dengan laptop menyala di hadapannya. Namja manis bertubuh mungil yang bernama Baekhyun itu menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat dongsaeng yang sudah di hapal betul suaranya.

"Ada apa, Tao?" tanya nya. Tao langsung mengambil kursi kosong dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang gege lakukan?" tanya Tao penasaran menatap aneh laptop milik Baekhyun.

"Hey! Lihat lah." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menyuruh Tao menatap laptop miliknya yang kini sedang loading. Detik selanjutnya, terpampang halaman google picture di laptop Baekhyun dengan berbagai gambar err kartun mungkin?

"Lihat ini!" tunjuk Baekhyun pada sebuah gambar kartun. Terlihat kartun dari dua orang namja yang tengah tersenyum ramah satu sama lain. Kemudan tangan Baekhyun beralih kesebelahnya. Terlihat gambar kartun dua orang namja lagi, terlihat namja yang lebih tinggi memeluk leher namja yang lebih pendek dan membisikkan sesuatu. Namja yang lebih pendek hanya tersenyum manis. Tanagn namja manis yang lebih pendek itu terlihat sedang mengacungkan jempolnya, namun digenggam oleh namja tinggi yang tengah memeluk lehernya.

"Itu.."

"Iya, Tao.. Itu aku dan Chanie." Ucap Baekhyun. Tao menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Maksud gege apa?" tanya Tao memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Baekhyun mulai memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Dengar, Tao. Ini namanya _Fan-Art_. Itu kayak hasil karya dari para fans. Err gimana ya jelasinnya.." baekhyun yang berniat memberitahu Tao apa itu _fan-art_ malah jadi bingung sendiri.

"Tao gak ngerti, gege!" rengek Tao. Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya. Kenapa jadi dia yang pusing?

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kau mencari sendiri! Buatlah di kolom pencarian 'Fan-Art KrisTao". Perintah Baekhyun pada Tao. Tao masih menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Sudah sana!" perintah Baekhyun kemudian mendorong paksa Tao. Tao menatap pintu kamar 'ChanBaek' aneh.

"Apaan sih! Aneh!" gerutu Tao kemudian berjalan menuju kamar miliknya dan kekasihnya, Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Tao tengah tiduran di kasur milik nya dan milik kekasihnya. Hari ini seharusnya jadwal untuk EXO kosong, mengingat mereka butuh waktu untuk beristirahat. Tapi tadi pagi manager mereka datang dan memberitahu bahwa beberapa member harus menghadiri acara interview di salah satu stasiun radio. Member yang diharuskan ikut adalah Suho, Lay, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Chen dan Luhan. Mereka berangkat satu jam setelah mereka semua menyelesaikan sarapan. Kris, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun pamit ingin mencari udara segar. Tapi sudah 3 jam lebih belum kembali. Dan tersisa Tao dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan laptopnya membuat Tao jengah dan tadi dia di usir dari kamar ChanBaek dengan tak elitnya. Tao berguling kesana kemari bosan sambil memeluk boneka panda pemberian Kris. Sedetik kemudian dia langsung mengambil posisi duduk.

"_Fan-Art_ KrisTao!" gumamnya. Jari telunjuk lentiknya di taruh di dagu memasang pose berpikir. "KrisTao? Kris dan Tao ya? Hehehe" Tao tertawa aneh dan mulai berjalan menuju meja nakas yang ada di kamar mereka dan mulai menghidupkan laptop miliknya dan Kris. Dengan telaten jari-jarinya berselancar di _touchpad_ laptop itu.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?" Tao tersentak kaget saat dia menemukan gambar seperti yang di tunjukkan Baekhyun, hanya saja kali ini merupakan gambarnya dan Kris saat di bandara. Dimana terlihat Kris sedang menaruh boneka panda di topi baju hangatnya. Tao mulai beralih ke gambar di sebelahnya yang sukses membuat Tao tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Terlihat digambar itu, seorang namja berambut hitam tengah tiduran dengan namja berambut pirang yang berada di atasnya. Kedua namja itu benar-benar naked. Tao yakin itu adalah gambar dirinya dan Kris. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena di gambar itu terdapat nama mereka, KrisTao. Tao menelan salivanya berat. Entah bagaimana bisa dia membayangkan dia benar-benar sedang di tindih Kris dengan keadaan naked. Dan entah mengapa perlahan namun pasti tubuh Tao mulai panas.

Entah disengaja atau tidak, jari telunjuk Tao meng-klik sebuah blog dan terpampanglah halaman blog tersebut. Tao bisa melihat berbagai gambarnya bersama Kris. Sedikit terkejut juga. Matanya melirik kalimat dibawah foto selcanya bersama Kris, kemudian meng-kliknya.

* * *

_"Engh, K-Kris-gee.." lenguhan namja panda itu terus terdengar oleh namja tampan yang tengah meminum jus itu._

_"Ada apa sayang ku?" jawab namja tampan bernama Kris itu. Kris kemudian menaruh gelas berisi jus nya ke meja nakas dikamar hotel itu._

_Plakk_

_"Kau sexy, Tao-er.." goda Kris sambil memukul butt kenyal milik namja panda bernama Tao itu._

_Posisi Tao saat ini cukup mengenaskan. Saat ini Tao tengah menungging dengan butt kenyal nya terpampang jelas keatas, walaupun masih di balut jeans hitam miliknya. Dengan tangan kiri terikat rantai dan tersambung dengan kaki kirinya yang otomatis membuat kepalanya harus menempel pada bantal. Tao tengah topless, sehingga memamerkan punggung mulusnya._

_Kris kemudian berjalan kesamping kiri Tao dan duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang hotel itu. Tangan kanannya terulur membelai butt sexy milik Tao membuat namja panda itu melenguh pelan. Jari-jari Kris bergerak lincah dan mulai membelai manhole milik Tao dari luar jeans Tao._

_"Gehh.. Ungh.." lenguh Tao memejamkan mata nya. Kris masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kemudian Kris beranjak dan merangkak tepat di belakang Tao. Meremas butt sexy Tao dengan kedua tangannya yang lagi-lagi membuat lenguhan Tao terdengar jelas di telinganya._

_"Ku buka ya Tao-er.." ucapnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Tao, Kris langsung melepaskan jeans hitam milik Tao. Karena rantai di tangan kiri Tao tersambung di kaki kiri Tao, menyebabkan celana itu belum benar-benar lepas dan tersangkut di kaki kiri Tao. Kris langsung beranjak kemeja nakas dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja tersebut. Setelahnya dia kembali ke posisi semula._

_Crekk_

_Jeans bagian kiri itu robek sudah akibat ulah Kris. Kris kemudian melempar celana Tao bersama pisau lipat yang diambilnya tadi sembarang. Kemudian beralih menatap santapan lezat dihadapannya. Kris mulai menjilat bibir bawahnya sensual. Tao yang menyadari tak ada pergerakan dari belakangnya, menolehkan kepalanya dan pandangannya bertemu dengan Kris. Kris memasang seringaiannya yang membuat pipi Tao memerah._

_"Dia sangat kenyal, Tao-er.." ucap Kris kembali meremas butt milik Tao._

_"Eunghh..." yang di balas lenguhan nikmat dari Tao. Kris masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sesekali kedua ibu jari Kris menyentuh bahkan mengurut manhole milik Tao. Membuat Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk tidak mendesah. Dia tak ingin Kris semakin menggila._

_"Tao, aku tak tahan lagi. Langsung saja, ne.." ucap Kris langsung membuka celana nya. Mengingat sedari tadi dia juga sudah topless. Sedikit mengurut kejantanan besar miliknya dan memposisikannya di depan hole milik Tao. Perlahan Kris memasukkan kejantanannya. Sangat susah. Mengingat hole milik Tao begitu sempit. Dan jangan lupakan kejantanannya yang memiliki ukuran tak biasa itu._

_"A-AKH!" teriak Tao saat Kris langsung memasukkan kejantanannya sekali hentak. Liquid bening milik Tao perlahan turun ke pipi Tao. Kris berusaha untuk tidak langsung menerjang Tao habis-habisan. Dia memajukan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan wajahnya pada telinga kanan Tao, membuat dadanya menempel dengan punggung Tao._

_"Apa sakit?" tanya Kris sambil menjilati telinga sensitiv Tao. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati apa yang Kris lakukan dan melupakan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. 5 menit berlangsung, Tao sedikit menggoyangkan pinggulnya._

_"Uuhh, bergeraklah ge." Ucap Tao lemah. Kris mulai menegakkan tubuhnya dan menarik keluar kejantanannya perlahan. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit. Kris memaju mundurkan pinggulnya mencoba menyentuh titik sensitiv Tao. Dan Gotcha!_

_"Ahh!" pekik Tao. Kris menyeringai senang. Kemudian mulai di percepatnya gerakan maju-mundurnya dan langsung menumbuk prostat Tao._

_"Ah! G-gege... Anghh...Uh-Ah!" desahan Tao tak tertahankan olehnya. Kris semakin memaju mundurkan pinggulnya semakin cepat. Rasa nikmat yang ditimbulkan dari hole Tao membuat Kris benar-benar gila. Lubang sempit itu serasa meremas kejantanan Kris hebat._

_"Ah Tao! Kau sangathh sempit sayang.." ucap Kris semakin cepat memaju mundurkan pinggulnya membuat Tao gelagapan sendiri. Tubuh Tao juga tersentak-sentak cukup hebat akibat ulah Kris._

_"Ah..Ah..Nggaaahhh..Gege Akh! Ohh haahhh gege U-uhh!" desah Tao semakin menggila. Tangan kanan Kris menggapai kejantanan Tao yang sudah tegak itu meremasnya dan menaik turunkan tangannya sesuai dengan irama dari genjotan pinggulnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang pinggul Tao._

_"Ohh! Gegehhh..Nggghhh! Ma-uuhhh kelu-akh! Keluarhh gegehh..." ucap Tao. Kris menambah kecepatan genjotannya dan gerakan tangannya pada kejantanan Tao. Kris memejamkan matanya menikmati nikmatnya hole milik Tao._

_"Gege-akh! Ohh Ngahhh gege Uh-Ah! Keluarrhh... GEGE!" pekikan Tao terdengar bersamaan dengan cairan kental keluar dari lubang kejantanan Tao. Kris menghentikan pergerakan pinggulnya, membiarkan Tao menikmati klimaksnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kris memaju mundurkan lagi pinggulnya._

_"Sempit hhh sayang.." geram Kris. Memaju mundurkan pinggulnya lebih cepat. Tao yang baru saja klimaks kembali tegang karena hentakan keras Kris yang membuat kejantanannya bergesekan hebat dengan perutnya._

_"Gege unghh Anghh! Ssshhh I-ituhh gehh! Le-bihh cepathh!" desah Tao menggelinjang nikmat. Kris memajukan tubuh nya membuat kejantanannya masuk lebih dalam. Kris mengarahkan mulutnya di samping kanan telinga Tao._

* * *

"I Love You, Tao.. Fuuuhhh..." Tao tersentak kaget dan langsung membalikkan badannya. Untuk beberapa detik Tao melupakan cara bernapas. Terlihat kini namja tinggi dengan rambut hitam tengah menatapnya aneh.

"Ge-gee? S-sejak ka-pan?" tanya Tao terbata. Kris menaikkan sudut bibirnya melihat wajah memerah Tao. Matanya melirik bagian bawah tubuh Tao dan semakin menyeringai hebat. Tao mengikuti arah pandang Kris dan langsung menutupu bagian privat nya yang tegah tertutup oleh celana selututnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sayang?" tanya Kris mencoba melirik arah laptop mereka. Tao gelagapan dan berusaha menghalangi Kris yang ingin melihat apa yang tengah di lihat, atau mungkin dibacanya. Kris menyingkirkan pelan tubuh Tao.

"Waahh.. Baru pulang sudah ada tontonan banyak. Ayo kita lihat gambar-gambar kita sayang." Ucap Kris kemudian duduk di kursi tempat Tao duduk tadi. Tao masih diam dan menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Kenapa berdiri, Tao-er? Sini." Kris kemudian menarik tubuh Tao untuk duduk di paha Kris. Tao tersentak kaget.

"Ge..." cicit Tao menundukkan kepalanya malu. Tangan kanan Kris memeluk erat pinggang ramping Tao, sedangkan tangan kirinya perlahan sibuk dengan touchpad laptop mereka.

"Wahh, liat Tao-er. Andai kau melakukan yang ada di foto itu..." ucap Kris antusias. Terlihat sekarang di layar laptop itu _fan-art_ dirinya dan kekasih tercintanya. Terlihat di gambar itu Tao yang sedang menungging dengan tangan kanan berada di hole namja itu sendiri. Dengan Kris yang topless berada di belakangnya. Wajah Tao memerah sempurna. Dia jadi benar-benar membayangkan itu terjadi pada nya dan Kris.

"Unghh.." Tao melenguh saat tangan kanan Kris yang berada di pinggang Tao perlahan mengelus kejantanannya yang telah _hard_ .

"Wah.. dia sudah tegang, sayang.." goda Kris. Tao memejamkan matanya menikmati elusan tangan Kris. Kris pun menatap wajah manis Tao yang tengah memerah itu. Jakunnya terlihat naik turun melihat pemandangan indah itu.

"A-anngghh!" pekik Tao saat dirasakannya tangan Kris meremas kuat miliknya. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang bersiap keluar saat Kris semakin gencar meremas miliknya.

"Kenapa di tahan sayang? Ayo keluarkan." Kris menggoda lagi. Perlahan Kris menggeser tubuh Tao hingga kini Tao berada dipangkuannya dengan wajahnya yang menghadap kearah dada Tao.

"Kau sexy, Tao.." **Chuu**. Ucap Kris kemudian mengecup nipple Tao dari luar. Tao meremas rambut Kris dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku jadi ingin melakukan hal seperti yang ada di cerita dan _fan-art _itu Tao." Ucap Kris seductive membuat wajah Tao merona hebat. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Kris sedikit menaikkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Tao. Tao terkejut kemudian menoleh kearahnya.

"Ayolah sayang." Rayu Kris. Tao terlihat berpikir. "Hanya satu ronde saja. Janji." Lanjut Kris. Tao menatap nya ragu. Namun detik berikutnya dia mulai menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit ragu. Kris tersenyum atau sebut saja menyeringai. Kemudian dia mulai mengecup bibir menggoda milik Tao lembut. Tangan kanannya mulai menekan tengkuk Tao. Tao memejamkan matanya menikmati pangutan bibir plum milik Kris dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher jenjang Kris. Kris perlahan menjilat bibir Tao meminta akses masuk. Dengan senang hati Tao membukakan bibirmnya untuk Kris.

"Eummpphh.." lenguh Tao mulai meremas rambut Kris. Lidah Kris dengan lihai menjilat semua yang ada didalam mulut Tao. Mengecap rasa manis dari bibir kesukaannya itu. Perlahan Kris melepaskan pangutannya dan beralih pada leher jenjang nan mulus milik Tao. Kris kemudian menggigit pelan leher Tao, lalu menjilatnya dan menghisapnya, meninggalkan bekas merah yang kentara. Membuat Tao melenguh nikmat.

"Gehhh..." Kris kemudian menciumi seluruh permukaan leher Tao tanpa terlewatkan. Tao juga asik melenguh dan meremas-remas rambut Kris. Kedua tangan Kris bergerak membuka kaos tipis yang dipakai Tao, kemudian membuangnya sembarang. Kris menatap lapar dada Tao yang terlihat begitu menggoda.

"Sayang, bukakan baju gege?" pinta Kris menatap Tao seductive. Tao langsung membuka kemeja milik Kris dengan sensual membuat Kris berkali-kali harus menelan berta salivanya. Setelah selesai membuka kemeja Kris, Tao langsung beralih kearah kancing celana Kris

"Baby?" panggil Kris. Tao menatap Kris sendu. Kris dapat melihat guratan nafsu di mata Tao. Dan kemudian Kris menyeringai. "Lanjutkan, Baby." Ucapnya. Tao mulai membuka kancing celana Kris dan resletingnya. Perlahan Tao turun dan berhadapan dengan kejantanan milik Kris yang terlihat mengembung. Tao mulai mengelus gundukan itu membuat Kris melenguh.

"Ssshh.. Kau nakal Baby." Ucap Kris menuntun kedua tangan Tao untuk melepaskan celana miliknya. Tao menurut dan langsung menarik turun jeans hitam yang di kenakan Kris. Kris sedikit menaikkan pantatnya untuk memudahkan pekerjaan Tao. Tidak hanya jeans nya saja yang di tarik, Tao juga langsung menarik boxer sekaligus celana dalam milik Kris. Setelah terlepas, terpampang jelas lah kejantanan milik Kris yang menegang sempurna. Mata Tao berbinar melihat itu. Perlahan tangan nya menggenggam kejantanan Kris dan mulai menjilat ujungnya.

"Sshh.. masukkan Baby." Perintah Kris. Tao dengan senang hati memasukkan kejantanan Kris ke dalam mulut nya. Tidak semua memang, mengingat kejantanan Kris memiliki ukuran diatas rata-rata.

"Eumppph..Hmph..Hmphh.." gumam Tao sambil menaik turunkan kepalanya mengoral kejantanan Kris. Kris merasakan nikmat saat dengan sengaja Tao bergumam membuat getaran di kejantanannya.

"Ssshh... Sudah Baby." Ucap Kris menarik paksa kepala Tao untuk melepaskan miliknya dari mulut namja panda itu. Tao menatapnya tak suka. Kris hanya terkekeh kemudian menarik Tao untuk berdiri. Kemudian melepas celana pendek Tao sampai celana dalam nya. Kejantanan Tao langsung mengacung bebas. Kris langsung mendudukkan Tao di pangkuannya. Tanpa sengaja kedua kejantanan yang sedang dalam keadaan hard itu bergesekanmembuat pemiliknya mengerang.

"Kita langsung saja, ne?" ucap Kris mulai menaikkan pinggul Tao. Belum sempat Kris menurunkan pinggul Tao, tangan Tao mencegahnya.

"Biarkan Tao yang bekerja, ge.." ucap Tao seductive. Kris kembali menyeringai dan membiarkan Tao melanjutkan nya. perlahan Tao menurunkan pinggulnya. Tao meringis sakit saat ujung kejantanan Kris masuk ke _manhole_ nya. Tao terus mencoba memasukkan kejantanan Kris. Itu sangat susah mengingat ukuran kejantanan Kris yang di atas rata-rata dan hole nya terlalu sempit itu. Kris melenguh nikmat saat sudah setengah dari kejantanannya masuk kedalam lubang hangat Tao. Entah dorongan dari mana, Kris langsung melesakkan kejantanannya tanpa aba-aba membuat Tao menjerit sakit.

"AKH!" kris mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengelus punggung dan menngulum nipple Tao. Tao mendesah pelan dan kemudian mencoba menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

"Huh..Huh..Ahk..Sa-kit ge..Akh.." erangnya kesakitan. Kris mencoba menekan hormonnya agar tak langung mengenjot Tao dengan kekuatan penuh. Dia masih sibuk mengulum nipple pink Tao.

"Ahk! Ahk! AHH!" jerit Tao saat ujung kejantanan Kris menyentuh prostatnya. Tao mendongakkan kepalanya menikmati ujung kejantanan Kris menyentuh prostatnya. Kris menyeringai dan langsung menaik turunkan pinggul Tao.

"Anghh! Gegehh Oh! La-Akh gi gege akh! Ce-pat lebihh cepathh!" ucap Tao. Kris langsung berhenti. Tao menatapnya geram.

"Lanjutkan sayang." Ucap Kris. Tao mulai memposisikan kedua lengannya d leher Kris dan mulai menaik turunkan pinggulnya.

"Ohh! Gege lebih! Cepathh gege! Angh _m-morehh.._" kris mulai menggenggam kejantanan Tao dan terus melumat nipple Tao bergantia.

"Gegehh Anghh! Tao angh! Tao muuhhh.. gegehh! Angh! Angh! Huh-Oh!" desahan Tao tak terelakkan.

"Tao huh Oh! Angh! sampai gehh!" Tao memebri peringatan dan Kris langsung mempercepat gerakan tanagnnya di kejantanan Tao dan ikut memaju mundurkan kejantanannya.

"Gegehh Anghh! Sampaihhhh Ang! KRIS-GE!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arhg! Kyungie hyung! Jongin mau juga!" teriak gaje namja berkulit tan dari ruang tv.

"Luhanie-hyung! Cepat pulang! Sehunie tersiksa."

"Yeol-ahh! Pelanh Anh! ANGH!" terdengar juga desahan dari kamar bertuliskan ChanBaek. Dua namja tadi hanya meratapi nasib yang sedang di tinggal sang uke masing-masing.

.

.

.

**~ FIN ~**

Hai~~~~

Tii bawa cerita gaje lagi. Maaf kalau gak HOT *bow

Ff ini terinspirasi dari fan-art" KT yang Uh So Wow!

Ohiya Thank's buat yang review I'm Still Loving You. Itu bakal ada sequelnya kok, tapi belum di keti *waks

Eum, thank's yang udah baca..

And last...

RnR please ^^...

June 17th, 2013

PandaQingdao93


End file.
